<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To fear the flames or to become the fire. by Dylina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990606">To fear the flames or to become the fire.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina'>Dylina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lust, M/M, Vampires, sylvix - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after time skip at the monastery. This is the first chapter of a short story about Sylvain being a vampire and what happens when Felix discovers the real reason behind Sylvain's philandering ways. </p><p>This is part of three of three short stories about FE3H characters as vampires; the others are:</p><p>The Lily in the Dark and<br/>Two for Perdition.</p><p>My Twitter is<br/>@Infiniteambigu1</p><p>I will consider any request.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence breached the earth as the hands of nightfall suffocated the light. Black upon black; where the moon  didn't gleam and the stars failed to rise. The breeze graven a chill upon the flesh; shuddering and raw, reminiscent of a thousand teeth which gnawed until numbness nullified the senses. Everything was still, no rustle of branch  nor swish of grass, even nocturnal animals dared not stray from the safety of their beds.Only candlelight kissed the darkness with an ember gloom which reflected upon a  ready blade. Felix patrolled the monastery grounds,  only able to see the contorting shadows cast upon the walls, and the snowy mist of his breath. He longed for a utterance, a mutter, even the faintest whisper to end the eerie hush. The only crumb of comfort was the sound of breathing; the sight he was a man not a ghost. Every stride was a chasse, feathery light and measured. His fingertips caressed the hilt as though it was a familiar lover, ever prepared to deliver a cut of devotion. </p><p>In his heart he longed for the rush of combat,every nerve yearned for the thrill of a challenge and his muscles twitched with the addict's craving for a rival. His search was fruitless, just a walk with chattering teeth and reddening nose. His nostrils flared like a buffalo as he huffed in annoyance at his present idleness. He was bored, the kind of boredom which made the mind deteriorate and the muscles stiffen. He knew he should be grateful for the calm but as a warrior he desired ruckus. </p><p>A scream; it pierced through the silence like lightning through stagnant air.  Without a moment's hesitation he proceeded onwards, as unstoppable as an landslide destroying a village. His heart pumped electricity through his veins in  the high voltage of excitement. As he reached the vicinity of the scream he was disappointed to find nothing. There were several unpleasant words hissed under his breath as he hovered his candlelight over the ground. If there was a single trace of the remnants of violence he would find it. Every blade of grass seemed to stand on parade in fear of something unspeakable. Soon the first clue was in the centre of the candlelit spotlight; blood. Felix caressed the clotting pool with his finger, still fresh. There was a bloody trail and he was eager to follow it, no matter  if it lead to his peril. </p><p> "Fuck!" The trail ended abruptly with no sign of any affray. A nearby tree took the brunt of his frustration as he slashed the bark from the trunk. After several strikes he was halted by a peculiar sound. It was a truly horrendous sound, which filled his heart with loathing. With the taste of vomit stinging his throat and bile churning in his stomach he crept towards the beastly sound. It couldn't possibly be human, the slurping and gurgling were simply detestable. If there was a sound as repelling he had never heard it.  Felix could only imagine that it belonged to a perverted amalgamation of man and crest. </p><p>What was it? The silhouette of a man against the darkness with a flicker of red. His candle reflected in the black of the armour. Felix's sword hung in the air like the foreboding blade of an executioner...steady...steady; tiptoe after tiptoe until he was close enough. He held his breath and banned his heart from beating just in case they ruined the element of surprise. As close as a reaper promising death the sword was slammed down like the blade of a guillotine.</p><p>Thud!</p><p>Darkness...........</p><p>Felix felt like an avalanche of boulders had crushed his skull. He moaned as he gained consciousness. It took several blinks to adjust his eyesight to the light of a fire pit. For a moment he gazed into the flames as they swayed like erotic dancers. The warmth enveloped him soothing the chill of the flesh. To thaw out his slumbering fingers he warmed them on the fire. There were cracks of pain as his bent his fingers one by one. He was surprised to see his blade tucked back into the sheath by his side. </p><p> "Hello sleepyhead." </p><p>The familiar voice wasn't greeted with friendliness, his mouth turned crocodile as he snapped. "Sylvain! What the fuck are you doing out here?"  With his elbows he hoisted himself outright. "You weren't checking on me were you?" He would have continued biting Sylvain's head off if it wasn't for the dull thud weighting down his skull. There was no other choice but to lay back down and fix one of his annoyed glared onto his face. </p><p> "I am turning on the Felix translator in my head." Sylvain pretended to flick a lever on the side of his head. " Sylvain! Thank fuck you were here. Thank you for checking on me."  His face was embellished with his charming rogu e's smile, the kind of smile which hid a silver tongue and sugar coated words. To match his smile were eyes of deep velvet chocolate, the kind which could melt away the defences They always gleamed with contentment when they shone upon Felix, his first, deepest and only true love.  There were a few grunts of protest  from Felix as Sylvain lifted his head and rested it in his lap. His fingers lightly combed through the wayward strands as he attempted to soothe. "So tell me what happened?"</p><p> Felix closed his eyes and relaxed into the familiar  caress. "My memory is still recovering. All I remember is a scream, a lady bleeding from her neck and some shadowy form over the top of her. I was about to execute them when the creature moved at an ungodly speed and then my world turned to black."</p><p> Sylvain masqueraded as ignorant with an expression of nonchalant easiness. "I didn't see anyone, not anything. There was no blood, nothing except you paying in the ground next to your sword. Are you sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you." Kisses, they were passed in secrecy from lip to fingers before being planted into Felix' s hair. </p><p> "I know what I saw!" Felix huffed as he tried to fight off his vexation ; every nerve in his body twitched with frustration and the eagerness to track down his malcontent. "There has been strange magic witnessed recently. In fact since the war began Fodlan has been plagued by the unexplained."</p><p>Sylvain stifled a sigh as he felt Felix 's impatient warrior's spasm s upon his legs. "Things have certainly been weird, grotesque experiments, endless beasts and monsters and spells from forbidden texts, it is all rather sinister. When it starts to get light we can search for any signs of the damsel in distress."</p><p> There was no point arguing with Sylvain. The night was the most inconvenient foe, candlelight was unable to penetrate into it's depth and the dark blinded leading to inevitable vulnerability. To be vulnerable was not a state deemed acceptable to a true warrior. At the moment he loathed entrusting himself to the care and protection of Sylvain. Hopefully his head would ease soon. "Agreed; we shall rest until then."</p><p>Now that a plan of action had been confirmed Sylvain felt he was able to be casual and carefree, even if Felix was still a prickly little hedgehog. From his backpack he removed some dried meat and bread. He dangled a meaty morsel  over Felix's lips. Like a fish attacking hooked bait he attempted to bite the meaty offering. How Sylvain loved to tease Felix as though he was his pet, playfully he kept lifting the dried meat out of biting range before making a scene of eating it himself. "Mmmmm tasty." </p><p> "You have asked for it now!!!" Felix spoke in a mock threatening tone. Sylvain's collar was grabbed by gluttonous hands which pulled him down to His lips. Felix could taste the saltiness on Sylvain's lips as he sucked aggressively on his bottom lip. </p><p> "You are making me want to rub meat all over my body." Sylvain grinned into a sloppy exchange of saliva . Felix's tongue coiled like a snake ready to administer poison deep into Sylvain's throat, then lashed like a whip as their tongues performed an intimate forbidden dance. As Felix pulled away a trail of saliva connected them briefly. </p><p> "You are insatiable." Felix was unmoved by the puppy dog eyed expression Sylvain  wore to nibble away at his resolve. He combined some of the meat and bread into a sandwich and contently are the supplies. Still with a heart full of mischief and playfulness Sylvain attached himself to the end of the sandwich and took a sizeable bite out of it. </p><p> "If you keep misbehaving I will whip you with the side of my blade." Felix huffed, displeased that Sylvain had consumed in the manner of a spray dog. "You are nonsense, complete and utter nonsense."</p><p> Sylvain laughed as he helped himself to some of the supplies. "Just trying to make you smile. I am sure I saw the tiniest glimpse of a grin."</p><p> Felix shook his head as he ate with haste, just in case Sylvain's antics involved further consumption of his sandwich. "You are imagining things." His hand rested upon the hilt, with his eyes narrowing as they focussed upon the chosen target. There was a flash of steel, a blur of blade as he slashed the end of Sylvain's sandwich with such speed and precision that Sylvain could feel the air against his fingers. </p><p> "Fucking hell Felix! You nearly sliced my fingers off." Sylvain gasped as he glared at Felix for his reckless and dangerous actions.</p><p> "I was no where near your fingers, stop being a coward."  His eyes scanned the cross and flustered Sylvain. Felix was entertained by the tomato red of Sylvain's cheeks. There was a sigh as he relented a little, softening his hard expression. "I admit that I was a little ruthless in my actions. I offer you two peace offerings." He briefly kissed one red tomato cheek and then the other. Sylvain pretended to pout, two light packs slightly weren't enough, he desired greater intimacy. "That was meagre, come on, kiss me again; I liked it."</p><p>Felix rolled his eyes at Sylvain's appetite for affection. If he gave him any more kisses they may never cease. "I am not going to give the kiss junkie another fix of his addiction. I am going to sleep. " Felix laid down by the fire, the ground his pillow and the heat of the fire was his blanket. Sylvain spooned in behind him, draping his arm over his dear but stubborn friend. </p><p> "Sweet dreams Fefe." Sylvain whispered in his ear, the ice of his breath brushed against his lobe; Felix shivered slightly , there has always been something wintry about Sylvain, his caress was reminiscent of a man coming in from the cold. Instead of slumber Sylvain choice to indulge in the embrace, to relish every sensory aspect of it. He inhaled in the warrior as though he was oxygen. The perfume of sweat with notes of spice and  meat was a titillation for the nostrils. Felix was a cocktail of manly aromas; the sweaty musk of endless training and the unwashed blood of his enemies; if only he could have one taste. Sylvain swallowed, forcing his fangs to stay sheathed under his lips, yet saliva oozed, the relentless droplets of his hunger. He buried his face into Felix's powdery soft hair, nuzzled in deep and hid butterfly kisses in the threads. </p><p>Felix mumbled something about Sylvain fidgeting getting on his nerves. Sylvain's apology was wordless, instead he spoke in kisses, affectionate sprays on the nape of Felix's neck. Felix cooed softly as he melted into the pleasant sensation. No sound was sweeter than Felix's pleasure, a million songbirds forming choirs of beauty paled in comparison. He could listen to Felix's quiet symphony all day and deafen himself to all other sounds. Together their fingers linked, almost subconsciously bonding. Felix wasn't much of a hand holder outside of rest, on the other hand Sylvain craved the contact. </p><p>Sylvain was a vampire driven by sensory experience. He longed for the feel of the skin over saps of blood. He longed for nightimes full of kisses and flowery words over blood laced conquests. He was a  jaded habitué of the night, an expert  seducer deceitful and polite, with reels of poetry ready to flow from his mouth. As a vampire the rest he needed was minimal. To replace sleep he would often spend the night watching over Felix. To him it was a sentimental time, he loved to watch the rise and fall of his chest with each treasured breath, then there were his hands which gripped the cushion tightly, and the parting of lips which he desired to claim as his own; all were sights cherished above all others. </p><p>Like a burst of Ragnarok his eyes pierced through the darkness with their otherworldly fire. Sylvain's eyes set upon  Felix like two benevolent suns. Over Felix's shoulder he could see their hands woven together, Felix still held on despite his slumber. Clothing was,a burden, a barrier to what he truly lusted for. The manly silhouette, toned arms, graceful legs and slim hips were teased beneath warrior's garb. So close and yet seemingly untouchable; Sylvain would have to tolerate the fabric refrain. His fangs twitched as the tantalising thoughts of abrasions from scrape of tooth running in bloodied trails down Felix's chest. In his mind he could dream of Felix bearing the scars of his broken kisses on swollen lips and worn like a choker over his neck.. A vivid imagination was a curse for one who longed and perished so desperately and deeply, a self inflicted cut to the heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reliving the previous night's events make Felix suspicious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning was a merciless warrioress  whom sliced through the darkness with her sunray blade. Through the slits in the gloom light poured upon the earth.  The hidden became the exposed as light chased away the remnants of night. Rising over the horizon was a blazing inferno, roasting the ground with lethargic heat. Felix moaned as day greeted him with invisible warm fingers and a torch of unbearable brightness. One blink, and then another, adjustment was not easy when the eyes insisted on placing a misty film over his sockets. He rubbed the sleepiness away and surveyed his surroundings. Fragments of his memory returned to him. A girl, a scream, unconsciousness and Sylvain; the events replayed in his mind as he observed a slither of flame trying to survive on the ashen remains of the campfire.</p><p>The figure whom knocked him out was a blurred haze. No matter the amount of concentration he applied the image stayed unclear. All he could identify were horns, a flash of red and inhuman speed. Felix sighed in frustration. He couldn't believe he was beaten so easily by his malcontent. Whoever they were would have made an excellent sparring partner. As always his sword craved the spillage of blood to fight away rust. </p><p>His eyes then focused on the lazing log by his side. Sylvain was still deep in dreamland and that was simply unacceptable. His childhood friend had a habit of idleness and that idleness normally caused trouble. If Sylvain wasn't busy then he was flirting which always ended in drama. His friend could be a right bane at times. </p><p>There were numerous nice ways to awaken someone. Felix wasn't the kind of person to let someone be gently introduced to the day. He didn't hold back as he elbowed Sylvain in the back with a short, sharp jab. "Wake up, it has been morning long enough. Get up and start the day."</p><p> Sylvain winced in pain as he sat up rubbing his back. "Ouch, you couldn't have woken me with a slight nudge or a cup of tea?" He complained as he gritted his teeth. That jab was going to leave a temporary bruise. </p><p> "No" As blunt as ever Felix was already freed from his bedding and stomping on the lingering flames of the campfire.</p><p> "Sometimes you are an arse Felix." Sylvain moaned as he wriggled himself free of the blankets. Felix smirked at the amusing sight. Sylvain resembled a plump slug struggling to squeeze through a crack in the pavement. "And you chase too much arse. Let us leave it at that."</p><p>Felix's tongue was as sharp as ever. Sylvain was always entertained by his wit. "So are we going back to the monastery to get something to eat? I am starving." The pain in his back was now a memory as he greeted the day with joy. He dressed with haste knowing that Felix wasn't the kind to wait around. If he let him out of sight for one minute he would go off and train. </p><p> "No, the monastery will be hassle. Ingrid will nag us and demand details. I don't have time for that. We can eat in town and then hunt for the source of the scream I heard last night." Felix was satisfied that he had murdered the last of the campfire  as he turned towards the nearby town. Sylvain wasn't going to complain. He was always trying to get Felix to come and have a break with him. Normally his invites ended with brutal rejections; the kind of rejection that was layered with insults. It was a date, at least that was how Sylvain saw it. "I agree. She will think I have been messing around with girls."</p><p> </p><p>" and you weren't? " Felix dished out a suspicious side glance. "Flirting is your air. If you don't flirt enough in a day then you wither away." </p><p>Sylvain laughed as the insult was filtered through his ears where any nastiness was removed. "Wow, is that what you think? Harsh!" </p><p> Felix made a noise which didn't resemble any known word. However Sylvain was fluent in the language of Felix and could translate any grunts or huffs. This particular grunt meant that the remark wasn't harsh enough.</p><p> "I must be a sadist hanging around you when you are always mean." Sylvain spoke in jest which made Felix smile very briefly. It may have been a fleeting smile but Sylvain felt victorious by making him change his expression from his usual scowl. </p><p>Soon they were in a quiet inn filling up on a meaty breakfast.There was something arousing about the way Felix devoured his breakfast. It was ruthless, wild and animalistic. Felix teared through the meat like a lion ripping the flesh from a deer. In his throat was a growl as he chewed and tugged at slabs of beast. Sylvain could feel an insatiable ache in his fangs. It was becoming difficult to keep them sheathed beneath his lips. The points of his maneating tusks were daggers stabbing the wall of his mouth. His mouth filled up with the metallic taste of his own red.</p><p>Felix raised a quizzical eyebrow as he noticed that Sylvain had hardly touched his plate. "Don't you like it?"</p><p> Sylvain jumped slightly as a voice smacked him out of his lusty thoughts. He had imagined that he was a slab of meat and Felix was devouring him mercilessly, gnawing on his throat like a chew toy, stinking his teeth deep until he was impaled before sucking up lashings of  blood. He swallowed the blood building inside his mouth and managed to avoid the gag reflex. "It is great." Eating was bothersome with a cut mouth. To find a painless position was impossible. Felix seemed unimpressed by the strange facial expressions he was making while eating. </p><p> "Are you practising for a gurning contest?  What the fuck is up with you? " Felix snapped as he shared a hostile frown. He assumed Sylvain was just mucking around. </p><p>Sylvain swiftly used a handkerchief to mop up remnants of drool  and blood. Before Felix could see the contents, he hid the handkerchief in his pocket.  "I think my mouth is a bit dry."</p><p> "Drink some tea then! " Felix had more snap than a swamp full of crocodiles. His annoyance was etched across his brows and hung from the corners of his mouth. </p><p>Sylvain did as ordered. He drank several mouthful of zesty bergamot tea. The citrus stung on his internal cut but he managed to hide the discomfort. Sometimes Felix could compete with Ingrid's level of bossiness. At least Felix did not team his bossiness with a ear pulling nag. </p><p>After breakfast was consumed Felix started to retrace his steps from the previous nights' parole. With his eyes closed he trod upon the footsteps of his memory. In his head he relived, every movement, every sight and every sound. Sylvain ambled behind observing Felix's dramatation  with a casual air which Felix found endlessly irritating. </p><p>If it wasn't for the alluring view of Felix's striking silhouette and his perky little buttocks Sylvain would have turned into a mindless zombie out of sheer boredom. Every movement had the grace of an intricate dance which Sylvain liked to imagine was performed just for him. </p><p>Suddenly Felix stopped as he relived the ear piercing scream. The memory was so hallowing that he shook very slightly. Due to Sylvain's diligent study of his figure it didn't go unnoticed. "Are you ok Felix?"</p><p> Felix pressed his finger to Sylvain's lips in order to hush him.  Questions, pointless yammering and basically any conversation was a distraction.  With determination he strolled in pursuit of that remembered scream. Sylvain was left running after him to catch up.  Felix stopped as his mind vividly inserted imagery into empty spaces. A stare, wide and wild, like a man possessed marked his face. In front of him were the flashback imagery of shadowy silhouettes. As much as he tried to force further information from his sensory memory there was no clarity. He had no idea exactly what the men was doing to the woman.  His nostrils recalled the cloying scent of blood in the air. There was a grunt of frustration as the answers he sought seemed illusive. Once again his scrunched his forehead and concentrated as hard as he possibly could. .</p><p>Red; that was all he could see. The man had red hair. There was something oddly familiar about the style. He glanced to Sylvain, to start with the gaze just seemed to hover lightly over his hair and face. Soon the gaze transformed to something far more intrusive; an provocative glare of accusation. Sylvain's hair and body type matched the silhouette. However the man moved at inhuman speed. Sylvain wasn't capable of such agility. At least that was what he believed. Before he could start accusing Sylvain of any suspicious behaviour he needed to be certain of his friend's skills. "There is nothing here! How fucking frustration! I guess the only thing to do is train and get this anger out of my system. "</p><p>Sylvain couldn't help but be on edge. The way Felix looked at him  was akin to having a knife pressed against his throat. He was expecting Felix to say something truly venomous. When Felix's words were devoid of insult or verbal battery he didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned. Within his stomach was a sickly churning, like his nerves were trying to make butter from stale milk. For a moment he thought that his secret had been exposed. From the way Felix looked at him he knew that something was up. "Training! I knew it wouldn't take you long to find an excuse to train."  Sylvain worn the mask of calm like a master of the art despite the fears that Felix knew something. The easy smile, the playfulness in his voice and the boyish wink were all parts of the disguise to hide his inner turmoil. </p><p>"You can shut up unless you are going to be a target to swing my sword at." Felix grumbled in response to the light teasing. </p><p> "Why don't you be a target for my lance?" Sylvain gave him another playful wink. Felix just laughed at the thought . A slow armoured donkey like Sylvain hitting him. No chance! He should be insulted by the remark. "Fine, the donkey is prey for the panther."</p><p> Did he heard that correctly? Did Felix just call him a donkey? He doubted it was because he was reliable and loveable. He would have to show Felix that a donkey can buck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Closer but still a mystery; Sylvain and,Felix train then visit the sauna.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perspiration; he stank of it. From his body was a torrential downpour of sweat. Every limb had turned to lead as fatigue mercilessly took hold. Yet still he wielded his blade  as he performed the intricate battle dance with Sylvain. A thrust, a slash, a swish and a  parry were executed despite the nagging aching of his body. Palpitations, he could feel them bursting through his chest, an earthquake quivering through his bloodstream. Foul language stained his lips as contact with Sylvain eluded him. Frustratingly Sylvain looked as fresh as the crisp chill of morning air seeping over the mountain tops. There was not a droplet of sweat on him. What was even more vexing for Felix was the fact that there were no signs he was out of breath. He wasn't panting, gasping, nor was he wheezing. It was so very suspicious.</p><p> "Why can't I fucking slice you?" Felix snapped with the ferocity of lightning strikes. His eyes were daggers constantly stabbing at Sylvain, desperately hunting for his quarry. In contrast Sylvain held a proud but casual demeanour. There was not a hint of aggressive in his body language. In response he just shrugged and embellished a dumb look on his face. "I don't know. Maybe you train too much and need a rest. "</p><p>In Felix's mind there was line after line of angry exclamation marks. That answer boiled the blood until it became steam.  There weren't enough hours in the day for him to train adequately. Sylvain was talking nonsense. Instead of using words he launched a sword at him to express his discontentment. Sylvain ducked the flying blade without any issue. </p><p>Felix's mind was in turmoil. Sylvain hardly ever trained, nor did he read. How come he was a knowledgeable and skilled warrior without any effort? It couldn't be that he was a lucky bastard or naturally talented. Natural talent could only explain some of his skills.  To maintain such a powerful physique required discipline. Muscles weren't magically conjured from nothing.  Sylvain didn't do enough exercise to be that ripped. Felix scratched his head and started to pace like a caged animal. Irritation was increasing as he battled to get Sylvain's chest out of his head. </p><p> "You are losing your cool Felix. Why don't we call it a day and go and have some much needed sauna time." Sylvain stretched out his limbs before he started to saunter over to the sauna. Felix found himself muttering profanities under his breath . The image of Sylvain hard, bulky muscles pressed up against him was ingrained in his brain. He shouldn't go to the sauna in such a state, especially not with the object of his fixation. Temptation and lust were both banes knocking at his door. </p><p>Blink...blink....He swore Sylvain had undressed at inhuman speed. One minute he was fully armoured and the next his buttocks were winking at him. Felix had to turn away, he had already been staring for a longer time than was appropriate. He chucked a towel over his head to conceal his view further.</p><p>Sylvain wore a baffled expression as he studied a towel veil wearing Felix. "Are you pretending to be a ghost? What are you doing?" He reached and pulled the towel off Felix's head. Underneath was a radish faced sweaty mess of a man. "Errrr Felix? "  Sylvain paraphrased what he was going to say several times in his mind to find the least offensive. "Are you alright? You look a little, I don't know, a little, umm."</p><p>Felix's eyes stung like wasps as they flared back at Sylvain confused puppy dog eyes. "I look a little um?"</p><p> Sylvain could feel an incomprehensible alphabet soup pouring out of his mouth. He tried to be coherent but instead he spoke in grunts and ums. Felix had begun the foot tap of impatience. Sylvain was urging himself to say something, anything, no matter how stupid it sounded. To stare with an open and flapping mouth was not a good look. </p><p> "Nevermind, you clearly have nothing intelligent to say. " Felix decided to focus all his energy on undressing. It started with the slow unfastening and rolling down of his dust covered boots. Sylvain still hadn't diverted his gaze, nor had he shut his mouth. He was staring and gawking like he had stumbled upon a striptease. It was an exquisite treat to witness Felix unwrap his creamy athletic calves and toned buttery thighs. Why was Felix removing his clothing so slowly? Whether it was on purpose or not, it felt like a huge tease. </p><p>Felix's glanced up at him with his brilliant autumnal eyes blazing with golden fire. Sylvain couldn't help but bite his lip and try and swallow his arousal back into his stomach. He wrapped a towel around his waist to hide his budding excitement. The way Felix was watching him while removing his loin armour with methodical slowness was sexy. Felix had always had such beautiful eyes but recently they oozed with untamable wildness. Forget sunsets and sunrises, the only view he needed were of Felix's eyes.</p><p>When Felix rose and turned away in order to remove his undergarments Sylvain had to mop the drool from his lips. The perky little buttocks peeking out at him with all their peachy goodness was simply scintillating. It was a bottom he yearned to sink his fangs into. Oh yes, he longed to devour that cute little butt. </p><p> "Why are you staring at me?" Felix asked bluntly as he removed the armour from the top half of his body.</p><p> " What!!!!!! I am not staring. " Sylvain cursed his lack of composure. He spoke in such a high pitch that he sounded like he had been punched in the groin. </p><p>"The guilt in your voice suggests otherwise." Felix lifted the last piece of clothing over his head before he turned to engage Sylvain.</p><p> Sylvain forced himself to blink several times. "Sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I  guess I wasn't thinking."</p><p> Felix gave one of his snide chuckles, and a tiny smile graced his lips for the briefest moment. "Nothing new there then." He brushed past Sylvain and stopped. ... There was something strange about the contact. His skin had a strange coolness, almost a metallic chill. His whole demeanour changed in an instant. The hostility faded from his face as his features became etched with concern. He turned and enveloped Sylvain chilly cheeks in his palms. For a moment they were locked in unbreakable eye contact. Felix raised himself up on his tiptoes so that their eyes were level. Eye to eye, nose to nose and nearly lip to lip, Sylvain had to remind himself not to kiss Felix. The closeness, the unexpected care in his eyes and the sudden intimacy was just too much to resist. Sylvain felt like a saucepan that needed to be taken off the stove. </p><p>"You are cold. Why are you so cold? We should get you to the infirmary." Felix felt Sylvain's hands rest on top of his. For what felt like the longest time they were still. Deep and deeper they gazed into each other's eyes trying to discover secrets yet unknown. They were close enough that Sylvain could feel the haste of Felix's heart battering in his chest. In return Felix felt no beating. His heart was as unbeating as the dead. </p><p> "I have been naked quite a while now. I just need some sauna heat."  Sylvain threaded his fingers between Felix's and pulled them from his face. He was reluctant to let go. He held on to Felix's hand until Felix entangled their fingers and headed towards the sauna. </p><p>Felix closed his eyes and sank into deep relaxation as the heat gave him a hug. A sigh lingered on his lips turning to mist in the air. Sylvain splashed a little water on the fire to increase the steam. It made a satisfying hiss sound as the flames rose. His eyes hovered unobtrusively over to Felix. Firstly his attention was drawn to the hairtie around his wrist, slowly his eyes travelled up his arm to his hair off midnight blue. Untamed and tousled it draped over his face like a mourning veil. Sylvain hesitated a moment, his hand shaking in mid air, just inches away from a wayward strand. He expected a sarcastic comment or some form of physical distancing. For the moment Felix was oblivious to the hand that longed to stroke his hair. Sylvain took the plunge aware of the possible hostile consequences, he combed a few strands aside with his fingers to reveal his face. ,</p><p>Felix opened his eyes as the hand touched him with feathery lightness. There were no insults, nor complaints. He remained utterly silent. Sylvain was shocked when he wasn't huffed at. Felix cocooned the hand in his own before starting to blow his hot breath onto it. "Why are you still cold Sylvain? You feel like someone who has just come inside on a wintry day."  He rubbed vigorously to try and transfer the heat of friction into them. </p><p>Sylvain was about to speak but was stunned into silence as Felix flung his arms around him.  "Take my body heat.  I don't need it as much as you." Sylvain forced back the waterworks as he felt Felix's hand gently rest upon his back. To feel Felix's care and consideration was more than sentimental to him. It was real love, undeniable and precious . Felix's head rested just beneath his chin. He resisted the urge to press kisses into his hair. What should he do? Where would be appropriate places to put his hands? The last thing he wanted to do was offend Felix and ruin the wonderful moment. Tentatively he looped his arms around Felix and gripped his hands together. If he was holding his own hands then they wouldn't be able to wander, at least that was the theory. </p><p>Felix was surprised at how comfortable he felt. His body seemed to fit perfectly in the embrace; smaller and slender he tucked in nicely. Sylvain's body was like a sleeping bag concealing him in cosiness. The coolness of the skin didn't bother him. It reminded him of the feel of the f!at side of a sword. However he was concerned that none of the warmth was transferring to his dear friend. </p><p>"Are you dying?" Felix's lips trembled as he spoke. He tried to keep himself composed but his voice sounded broken. Sylvain chuckled, his stomach fluttering with joy to hear  the softness and emotion which had been replaced by sarcasm and intensity for so long. "Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily." Sylvain sniffed as one happy tear rolled down his cheek. </p><p> "There is something wrong with you. " Felix bit his lip as he tried to stifle his frustration. "I don't mean that you have an insatiable appetite for women, or that you are a lazy good for nothing." He shocked his head as he tried to connect the dots but couldn't, something didn't add up. "Where do you go every night? Surely you have dated every woman in town by now.How could you are always there when I am in trouble even if it is impossible?" </p><p> "You are hugging this insatiable, lazy good for nothing. Why can't we just enjoy the moment? You are thinking about things too much. "  He buried his face in Felix's hair, relishing the softness which he knew would be fleeting. He was right! Felix shoved him away. "I will find out what you are hiding Sylvain. If it is the last thing I do." He departed without any pleasantries leaving Sylvain mourning the end of the affection.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felix goes in search of the truth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thievery was not appropriate behaviour for a Kingdom noble. Such bad behaviour was the domain of bandits, paupers and ganglords. Felix was no ordinary noble. His tongue was as sharp as his sword, and his friendliness was sour. He lived to train and he trained to live. The only constant companion was the blade in his belt. To gain the information he required no other option was viable. Sylvain was as stubborn as he was illusive. No amount of verbal trickery, not threatening would get him to spill his secrets. What was it? What was wrong with Sylvain? The mystery took him to the flammable edge of frustration into the flames of vexation.  He was furious with his friend but terrified, so terrified it made him feel sick. What if the secret was an incurable disease or a fatal wound? There was no way he would be able to cope with that information. His heart would shatter beyond repair. </p><p>Darkness was the veil of the scoundrel and the shadows were the battlefield of the thief. Felix oozed like liquid as his Tories through velvety black. Lightness accented each step as he glided, barely touching the ground. With any whisper of sound he froze, as still as the dead. His heart dared not beat and his breath was sucked back down his throat. No aura, no presence and no charisma; that was what he aimed to achieve. When he passed a window he stopped down. The moonlight slithered through like a n incoherent spotlight hunting for it's target. </p><p>Finally he reached the door of the infirmary. To hear of anyone was within he pressed his ear to the wood. Carefully he listened but all he could hear was the distant howl of wind. A silk handkerchief was removed from his pocket. He cocooned the door handle and turned excruciatingly slowly. Was his ears playing tricks on him? The sound made as the door handle turned was unbearably loud. It was like the chorus of a thousand creaky floorboards. Felix mouthed a whole dictionary of foul words. Opening a door shouldn't be this tense!</p><p>A gap formed; so minuscule that the eyes blurred it. Felix held his arm steady as he gentle teased the gap wider....wider...wider...The infirmary was being revealed before his eyes. Beyond the door the shadows mocked him as they frolicked in dim lantern light. Try as he might there was no way to decipher what was causing the shadows. </p><p>When the gap was wide enough he slid his body through in one sinuous motion. The gentle grunting and snoring of slumber greeted his ears. Instantly he hit the ground like a tree struck by lightning. For a moment he was still, checking for commotion. A few pings of mattress strings and the rustling of duvet sent paranoia exploding in his mind like a firework. He imagined an army of sleepwalkers circling him like vultures and pointing accusing fingers. A shake of the head failed to changed his active imagination. Paranoia was a babe he would have to tolerate. </p><p>Carpet burns gnawed his arms as he slithered across the carpets. He pressed himself to the ground so hard that the fabric imprinted his flesh beneath his clothing. </p><p>Target located: the file cabinet.  Problem identified: the cabinet is made of noisy metal. The opening process would include grating sounds. Actually the first obstacle was the lock. Felix was thankful for his training as a thief. The skill to pick locks came as standard. Easy! He could have unlocked it in his sleep. Nibble fingers flicked through the files in search of Sylvain. "G...G...G for Gautier." He whispered to himself in his head until the G sound shaped his lips. There was momentary delight as he removed the correct file. Paper could be noisy, like the rustle of autumn leaves in an unforgiving breeze. All his actions were executed in controlled slowness as he peeled open the file. The first page was a standard profile with a fingerprint in the top corner. There was nothing unusual about it, all basic stuff he already knew. The next page was blank, so was the next page, and the next, and the next. This was right! Why was there no record of Sylvain ever attending the infirmary? After battle it was standard practice to go to the infirmary and get cleaned up. He had seen Sylvain stabbed with his own eyes. He had seen him gushing with blood many times.This wasn't normal. There should be a record of Sylvain being healed. <br/>It was natural for the mind to try and ease stressful situations. His mind attempted to find justification for the lack of information. The file could have been misplaced.  That was a perfectly rational conclusion. Manuela was known to intoxicate herself with alcoholic beverages and her domestic skills were questionable. It made sense that she would lose sight of certain records. </p><p>He searched through a few adjacent files just in case Sylvain files had been accidentally slipped in the wrong place. He even search down the back of the drawer just in case the files had somehow become loose from their folder. No luck, the files seemed to be in order. </p><p>On his hands and knees  he crawled over to the desk. Movement from one of the beds made him freeze. As still as an ice sculpture with his breath suck in his throat, he did not care move until he was certain the patients were asleep. He listened carefully to snore, deep breathing and the creak of bed springs. Slowly he turned his head towards the beds. There seemed to be no body shaped shadows looming on the walls. The increased activity of sound must be due to restless sleep. Felix had to reassure himself over and over but still his heart refused to settle. Every beat felt like a gong being smashed by a stick.  </p><p>Movement was becoming increasingly laboured as tension tightened his muscles. Aching, throbbing joints seemed to stiffen, ready to snap if he hastened his crawling. His body left as heavy as an anvil as he pulled his body into a plush office chair. His muscles longed to slacker into the velvety upholstery. He couldn't avoid to waste time on any minor luxuries, instead he kept his body rigid. A moment was taken to compose his hands. One movement of clumsy fumbling could land him in trouble. Each finger was extended and stretch in turn until he was satisfied that they were stable. After taking a deep calming breath he filter through the pile of documents. He double checked but still information on Sylvain was lacking. <br/>It wIt was time to give up the document search. He had already spent longer than intended in the infirmary. The longer he lingered, the more likely he would get caught. He shuffled his bottom to the edge of the seat. A quick glance in the direction  was taken before he rested his hands on the ground and eased the rest of his body off the chair. His escape was swift as he struggled across the ground on his stomach. Later he would apply soothing oils to his chaffed skin, for now he would tolerate the pain.</p><p>His His eyes had started to play games with him. To ascend to grasp the door handle felt like climbing a mountain. He didn't remember the door handle being so high when he entered. Why did it suddenly seem out of reach? Felix have his head a violent shake and blinked several times to cleanse his mind and eyes. As a warrior he was suppose to be calm in any situation. The illusions his eyes made in him were simply unacceptable. He reached up again until the cool metal was felt by his fingertips. He swallowed hard as he turned the handle. " Fuck you ears." He cursed himself in his mind as the opening mechanism sounded as loud as thunder.</p><p>The relief felt when he could his body through the gap into the corridor was immense, Every muscle in his body breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he sat with his back against the walk to allow time for his heart to slow. The adrenalin seemed to flush out of him, the tingle of pubs and needle possessed his flesh. Felix rubbed his arms vigorously to try and iron out the goosebumps. In the back of his mind he kept repeated the mantra, "Act normal." </p><p>He uHe used his elbows to propel himself off the wall and into his feet. Once he was upright he strolled with confidence to his next destination : Sylvain's room. As he stepped he mentally prepared himself for interrogation. He hardened his heart with the armour of mercilessness. Like a pencil he sharpened the tip of his tongue ready for insult and inquiry. Sympathy and sentiment were thrown away in his search for truth. <br/>,<br/>He banged three times in the door, the kind of baby that would awaken the neighbours. He huffed as there was no answer. He punched the door some more. He waited but still there was no reply. Frustration started to ebb away at his composure. He trusted his ear against the door and listened. Silence, it seemed Sylvain was absent. Felix rolled his eyes as he came to the conclusion that his childhood friend was out picking up women.  He could rant and rave about Sylvain's antic all night long. Irresponsible and insatiable were two words which sprung to mind when Romeo act came to mind.</p><p>At least he had the opportunity to break in ready to confront Sylvain when he returned.Unlocking the door was like magic as his nibble fingers teased the door. The lock soon surrendered to him and allowed him within. Upon entering the room he grown as he was greeted with Sylvain's wooing assemble; sensual oils, sweet treats, fine teas and bouquets. If only Sylvain out as much effort into training as he did into courting, then he would be unstoppable. </p><p>Several hours past as Felix seated himself at Sylvain's desk.  To occupy himself he had been fingering a few of the books Sylvain had in his possession. He wasn't impressed with the reading material: romance novels and redundancies strategy books. He would have to grab Sylvain by the war and drag him to the library. His brow wrinkled further  as he noticed a book of sexual spells.  Surely a man  with Sylvain's good looks and charms didn't need to pleasure himself with perverted magic.</p><p>Sylvain's voice hit his eardrum like a battering ram. "I can't let a lovely girl like you travel home alone at night. It is dangerous out there. I insist you stay for some exquisite tea and snacks. If you can stop me snacking on your delicious lips"</p><p>Sylvain had company!!!!! The language in Felix's head was full of profanity as he bundled himself under Sylvain's bed. He laid in an uncomfortable heap as the door opened. The sound of girlish giggling and the snack of lip upon lip greeted him. He gritted his teeth as he felt the combined weight of two people land on the bed above him.  Throaty hums and sloppy sucking sounded absolutely disgusting to Felix. If kissing was meant to be sensual then how come it sounded like someone slurping a plate of spaghetti? <br/>,<br/>He cHe couldn't hide any longer. The disgusting sucking sounds were nauseating. He rolled out from behind the bed ready to confront Sylvain. The sight he was greeted with was unreal. Sylvain wasn't Sylvain, his face had distorted into a tusk wielding monstrosity. Massive fangs hung from his mouth and they were embedded deeply into the girl's neck. Occasionally a forked slit tongue pulled out of the corner of his mouth and cleaned up  the excess blood.</p><p>Felix couldn't do anything but state at the scene in front of him. The girl was moaning and  squirming in fantasy beneath the hard immovable body of Sylvain. Sylvain hummed in satisfaction as his thirst was quenched. Felix knew he should be doing something, saying something but he couldn't. His body was unwilling to cooperate due to paralyzing shock and the sting of horniness. Felix grimaced as he felt the bittersweet hardness throb between his legs. A hand stroked the growing bulge through the fabric of his clothing. "Why in he'll am I turned on. I am a sick, sick bastard." Felix's mind cursed his inappropriate arousal. Sylvain was a beast with filthy bloodied lips and all Felix wanted to do was taste those lips. He yearned for the blood soaked fingertips to stain hi<br/>"Sym "Sylvai.<br/>Wha What happened next was a blur as Sylvain moved at an inhuman pace. Felix did not have the opportunity to move before he felt engulfed in an icy embrace. Sylvain's hand was a gag as it stifled his words.</p><p> "I can explain Felix. I can explain." Sylvain's voice was full of panic as He clung on to Felix with all his might. Inside He was A mess, terrified of what Felix may think of him and fearful of rejection.He fought back waterfalls of tears and trembling as he tried to explain himself. "I need the blood to survive. Without it I grow incredibly weak and hostile. Blood enables me to control my inner lusts."  His voice was shaky and the words were forced pass a lump in his throat.,</p><p>Felix stopped struggling as he listened to Sylvain's plea. He held his stillness for a while to try and show he wasn't a threat. Sylvain lowered his hand but still kept his arm locked around Felix's waist. Before he spoke Felix took a deep inhalation. The gag hold had limited his air supply. </p><p> "You cannot go around fang fucking girls. You already have a bad reputation. I could compile reels of names of father's who want you dead." While he spoke he tried to make sense of what he saw and what Sylvain had said. The only creatures he knew who drank blood were insects or myths. The vampire seemed to fit the profile of a creature who needed blood to survive and had inhuman talents. Vampires weren't real though. They resided in the pages of scary stories; at least that was what he thought. "If you need blood to survive then you should only drink the blood of criminals. If a suitable criminal cannot be found then I will be a temporary blood supply."</p><p>Sylvain was stunned by what he had heard. He searched Felix's words for anything deceitful but couldn't detect anything. He let go of his friend. "I agree I shouldn't drink innocent girl's blood. It was just the easy and fun way to dine. I was being selfish." He hung his head in shame. "You are not horrified by all of this?"</p><p>Felix snorted as he rested his hands on his hips. "In a world of demonic beasts, blood rituals and ducked up magic, nothing shocks me any more.I knew there was something up with you. I know you all to well." </p><p>Sylvain stifled a relieved laugh. Laughter seemed highly inappropriate when there was a dead girl on his bed. "Thank you Felix, I mean that, thank you so much."</p><p> "No time for sentimentality." Felix snapped as he turned his attention to the body. "How do you dispose of the body?"</p><p> Sylvain could have kissed Felix. In his world there was a sword wielding angel. Finally he wasn't alone to suffer the torrent of vampirism. "The body turns to ashes when I am finished feeding. I spread the ashes somewhere nice. There isn't a trace of the body left."</p><p> Felix nodded as he took a seat next to the bed. The stern visage of authority was evident in his eyes. "Finish feeding then. I want to see the body turn to ashes for myself. "</p><p>Sylvain decided not to mention how erotic it was to watch him feeding, it was akin to viewing something pornographic and forbidden. It was better to avoid doing or saying anything which could annoy his friend. Without Felix's knowledge he would indulge in the nefarious just a little. He extended his fangs to their maximum length, grisly awful tusks that dropped with drool and blood. They were like a peacock displaying his plumage to attract a mate. Sylvain was showing how mighty he was. </p><p>Felix managed to conceal his emotions behind a near perfect poker face. The only thing of emotion was a glint of fascination in his eyes. The fangs were impressive, but he couldn't let Sylvain know that. A grimace cracked his emotionless mask when Sylvain dug his fangs into the lifeless pale flesh which was turning a sickly grey. It reminded him of The way a dagger would stab into the flesh; clean and effortless. As his lips were just about to straighten the gargling and slurping began. His mouth hung open as a mixture of arousal and disgust surged through his veins. It was a vexing combination, part of him wanted to vomit whilst the other part of him wanted to dive in and revel in the blood and gore in an erotic manner. </p><p>Felix knew he was staring but just couldn't regain his composure. The scene before him was mesmerising, terrifying, fascinating and gruesome. The body of the girl  had started to shrivel up like a prune until bone pierced through the flesh  like it was paper. His heart rattled within and pulsated through his chest. Every laboured breath was laced with the sour taste of vomit and the heat of his lust. His hands had turned white from how hard he had gripped the seat and tremors vibrated violently through his spine. </p><p>Like magic the girl had transformed to dust, a best pile beneath Sylvain's chest. Sylvain started to scoop up the ashes in the blanket before he rolled the blanket into a funnel and poured the ashes into a teapot. </p><p> "Why are you pouring the ashes in a teapot!!!" Felix lashed up, his confused emotions had made him tetchy. "What if someone drinks her! You are an imbecile." </p><p> Sylvain was stunned by the sharpness of the snapping. It was like Felix had turned into a alligator and was tearing him to bits. "Calm down; I hide the teapot in a drawer. No one is going to drink her."</p><p> Felix made some groans which suspiciously sounded like cats squabbling in response. Sylvain was normally an expert in translating Felix but these latest noises stumped him. "Felix are you ok? You look funny."</p><p> "I do not look funny. " Felix hissed as he side glanced into a mirror. He was sweaty and tense, that was undeniable. "Nevermind, I am going to bed. Come get me when you are going to scatter the ashes." He had to leave , to gather his thoughts and curse the bulge disguised by his loin armour.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>